Ralph Austin
Ralph Austin is an American Nay soldier whose rank is Colonel. He is associated with one of Motoko's fathers', Jin Hayase Jin Hayase. Appearance Personality He is a fan of the Kaman Rider series and may be a bigger fan that Kousukegawa. He tends to speak in gratuitous Japanese and speak in puns, which confuses Motoko and Kosukegawka about what he is saying. Ralph with no doubt believes in justice, but his thoughts are a little different then Kosukegawa, more realsitc. Ralph knows the justice is shaped by human perspective. He gives an example about war where both side believe that they are the one who is right. History On Ralph's twelfth birthday he expected to go to a dinner party with his parents. When he and his mother went to pick up his father the building unexpectedly exploded. Ralph's father, because of his work for the military was the target of terrorists who wanted his father dead. The explosion tragically killed both his mother and father. Ralph was severely injured and put into a hospital to recover. His missing left arm was replaced with a prostatic arm that was developed by his father before his death. He also retains a scar over his right eye from the terrorist attack. While in rehabilitation Ralph was inspired by the Kamen Radier series which helped him through the pain of losing his parents.Chapter 11:Conversion;page 11-13 Plot Ralph along with Sahra, Naada, Anna and an unnamed Gada warrior are the major opponents that HiFuMi encounters. The plan to awaken Motoko's anger personality was devised by his superior Jin Hayase and Kannami. On a train he makes an impression on Kosukegawa and Motoko, because he was on his fifth bowl of rice. He greets them both and notices that Kosukegawa has Kamen Radier keychain on his bag. Due to similar interests in the Kamen Radier franchise Ralph and Kosukegawa become quick friends. As a sign of their friendship Ralph gives Kousukegawa a watch before parting ways.Chapter 6: √Death (The Square Root of Death);page 10 Ralph is seen with Sahra and Naada watching the fight between HiFuMi and their comrades Anna and an unnamed Gada Warrior. The he watch gave Kosukgawa later turns out to be a tracking device given to Kosukegawa so he wouldn't get hurt. Proven when Ralph saves Kousukegawa's life when he falls into a river. He takes Kosukegwa to an abandoned theme park and shows him his private room which contains many Kamen Radier novelty items. He later distracts Zero when she awakens, so that Kosukegawa could take his injured comrades, Sahra and Naada out of harms way. Things do not go as plan and he has his prosethic arm painfully ripped of his arm. Following with ribs being broken by his own arm. He is still recovering, but holds no ill thoughts to Motoko or HiFuMi, knowing what he was getting into. He was more worried about his comrades "pride" being hurt. He bids both Kousukegawa and Motoko farewell as he leaves to the airport. When Kosukegawa and Motoko's class goes on a field trip, they come across some of his underlings who engage in haressment of Kosukegawa, Osada, and Ozuma. Combat Abilites Write the second section of your article here. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Members of Ralph's Team